Sleeping Beauty
by FreakyVampireChick
Summary: Rewrite of our beloved Disney Sleeping Beauty with our ever more beloved Twilight characters! Rosalie AKA Sleeping beauty and her Prince AKA Edward battle the forces of hell, AKA Tanya as Malificent, at a chance for true love. Rated M, LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

**For all who got this on their alerts, welcome back! I'm glad to get this one on the works! I hope to have some new readers, which if I have then check out my other FanFic, Beauty and The Beast!**

**Aura/Rose/ Briar Rose- Rosalie  
Prince Phillip- Edward Masen Jr.  
King Stephan- Carlisle  
King Stephans fair Queen- Esme  
Mistress Flora- Alice  
Mistress Flanna- Angela  
Mistress Maryweather- Bella  
Malificent- Tanya  
**

Chapter One

"Birth"

King Carlisle's POV

I listened, pacing the hall as my fair queen screamed it agony. So many years had we waited for a child and the past nine months had been a blessing, this child had been a blessing. While so many monarchs hoped for a son, I wished for a daughter, a daughter to marry my best friend's four year old son, Prince Edward. Our countries would then be fused into one and my daughter and her wife would reign. So it would go in my head. I heard a sharp crying and I rushed to the door as a nursemaid came out.

"It's a girl!" She cried and I smiled with joy.

Bystander's POV

Everyone in the country had come to celebrate the birth of our new princess, an heir we had all hoped for, for so many years now. We had crowded into the great hall, King Stephan and his fair Queen sat smiling, no beaming from their noble thrones.

"Introducing King Edward and Prince Edward Jr.!" We watched as a funny plump man came to the throne and bowed before the King rose and took the man into a bear hug, the both smiled at one another and then turned to see the little boy, no older than four and then ushered him towards the little cradle to the side of the throne.

Prince Edward's POV

I looked down at the little thing; it looked like a small shriveled thing, too small to ever be a little girl. I frowned at her and then placed my golden box next to the cradle. I was only behaving so that I could see the three good fairy's, they had to come to my birth announcement, my gifts were the gift of strength, the gift of courage and the Gift of beauty, which I assumed was meant for me as handsome. I hurried to my father's side and held his hand as the announcer smiled up towards the floating light above him, the fairy's were here.

"Introducing the three good fairy's, Mistress Alice, Mistress Bella and Mistress Angela." Each such a distinct different flew to the Queen and King.

"Your majesty, we each will bestow the child a gift, no more, no less." Mistress Alice smiled and the three flew to the cradle.

"Dear sweet princess, my gift should be the gift of beauty !" Mistress Alice smiled, Suddenly the lights dimmed, the smell of roses filled the air as a soft images of roses and a dull vision of a beautiful women who reminded me so much of my mother appeared before just as fast was gone. None could tell you what the women looked like or the color of her hair but simply that she was the most beautiful women you would ever see.

"Tiny princess my gift shall be the gift of song." Mistress Bella smiled and suddenly the air filled with beautiful soft singing and a soft harp playing. Doves flew through the room and all smiled with happiness.

"Sweet princess my gift shall be…" Suddenly every window flew open, dosing the candle's as the hall fell dim, the only light the setting sun outside. Flags flew from were they were hanging and fell to the ground. Lightning flew into the hall and I grabbed papa's hand, pulling my small wooden sword from his hilt. Suddenly green flames filled the hall and an awful women appeared.

"Tanya!" Someone gasped and My father pushed me and the Queen behind him and King Carlisle.

"Well, quite a glittering assemblage we have here, royalty, nobility, the gentry and… oh the little fairy's. I felt quite distressed at not receiving an invitation.

"You weren't wanted!" Mistress Bella sneered.

"Not wanted? Oh how awkward, I had hoped it was some sort of an overlook." She frowned and turned, "I best go then."

"and you aren't offended?" The Queen asked.

"Oh no! To prove I bear no ill will I too will bestow a gift. The three fairy's gasped and tried to shield the little girl. I was confused, did she not just say she would not harm the little thing?

"Listen well, the princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her, but when the sunset of her sixteenth birthday she shall prick her finger on a spinning wheel and die!" I gasped, die? Who would hurt another person, no matter how little and strange looking. The Queen grabbed her child.

"NO!" She cried, tears rolling down her face.

"Seize that creature!" King Carlisle cried and the guards raced to the laughing figure just as she disappeared by the green flames once again.

Mistress Maryweather than stood, "I can't break this spell, Tanya's powers are much to great… but I can help!" She went to the child and smiled.

"Little princess, if through this wicked witch's trick should a spindle your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give to the. Not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy shall keep, and from this slumber you shall stay until true loves kiss shall it break!"

The King decreed all spindles everywhere to be burned, and so we did with little gripping for none wanted the poor child to die.

Mistress Alice's POV

"We have to do something!" Alice yelled.

"Now hear have a cup of tea, I am sure everything will work out." Angela smiled and then poured them all a cup.

"No, she is right, a bonfire will not stop her." Bella folded her arms.

"I know what will!" Smiled Alice. "Shhh! Even the walls have ears! Follow me!" I swiped my arm around me, my wand making me as small as a mouse. I closed a jewelry box around us. "I'll make her a flower! She can't prick her finger if she is a flower!" I smiled, happy with myself.

"Until Maleficent sends a frost!" Bella frowned. I groaned she was right!

"She always ruins you nicest flowers." Angela patted my shoulder.

"Well what can we do? She knows everything!" Bella groaned.

"Not everything, she doesn't know love, or family or happiness... sometime I wonder if she is really happy." Angela sighed. An idea dawned on me.

"You are right, and I know exactly what she won't understand and won't expect, three women raising a small child in the middle of the woods." I giggled.

"Well that's nice of them, who are they?" I changed our clothing in the flick of an eye.

"Us!"

"Us? Live like humans?" Bella groaned, she knew my plan.

"Yes, but we can't use magic! We mustn't take any chances!" They both looked at me frowned and nodded, I took the wands and we rushed off to see King Carlisle and convince him to follow our plan.


	2. Encounter

**Hey guys, here is chapter two, and just to let you know in the Disney movie they skipped ahead 16 years before Briar Rose/Aurora meets Prince Phillip, when Rose was 16 and Phillip around 20 but I'm going to do it a little differently. They are going to meet when Rose is 14 and Phillip is 16, so they can have a little history ****I don't know exactly how much older he is than she, but in the movie he looks like he is 5 or 6, but im saying he was four when he see's her as a baby for the first time in the opening scene.**

Chapter Two

"Encounter"

Rose's POV

I woke, to sunshine streaming though the crack between the shutters. I pulled the covers back from my body and practically rolled out of bed. I ran a brush through my hair before pulling on my black corset over my simple dress, barely lacing it and tip toed downstairs.

"Oh it will be a beautiful cake, but how will we get her out of the house?" Bella asked.

"Oh leave that to me." Giggled Alice.

"Well good morning my dears." I smiled and they all turned to me surprised, hiding two books behind their backs.

"Oh Rose, morning! We umm…" Angela stuttered.

"What are you up to?" I teased, knowing full well they were up to something and it had to do with the fact that it was my birthday fourteenth birthday.

"We need you to go out and play, we are cleaning house today and don't need your silly little thing in our way!" Bella teased and ushered me out the door.

"Remember don't go far and no speaking to strangers!" Alice called after me.

"I am the silly little thing." I snorted and ran out to the creek.

"Good morning Owl." I smiled at the sleeping thing who opened an eye at me only to jump up and twit at me. "Yes I know, its early." I started humming to myself, smiling when the little blue birds joined me.

"They still treat me like I am four! They don't want me to meet anyone, or have friends. Surely this world isn't as horrid as they try to make me believe." I sighed and sat on a rock on the riverside. I dipped my toe into it, swinging my foot back and forth. The water was cool on a warm day as this.

"I have fooled them, Alice, Angela and Bella… I have met someone." I giggled.

"Who?" Owl asked.

"Well, a Prince… strong, handsome. We walk together, and talk together and right before he goes to leave, he takes me into his arms and… I wake up." I groan. The little birds all stop twitting, looking just as sad as I feel. "Yes, it's only a dream. They say that if you dream a dream more than once it is sure to come true and I see him every night." Owl takes off in flight, followed the little chipmunk and rabbit. I wonder what they are up to know but brush it off as not important. I softly sang to myself.

"I know you, I've walked with you once upon a dream. I know you the gleam in your eye is so familiar a gleam and I know it's true…" I trailed off when the silly owl came towards me a man's cloak around his neck, a hat upon his head and the little rabbits were hooping in a pair of boots. I jumped up to dance with them.

"Well if it isn't my handsome prince." I giggled and started to dance.

"I know its true, that visions are seldom what they seem but if I know you, I know what you'll do! You'll love me at once the way you did once upon a dream." I giggled and started to sing it again.

"I know you, I've walked with you once upon a dream. I know you the gleam in your eyes are so familiar a gleam and if I know you I know what you'll do…" Suddenly a deep voice joined me as someone took my hands, that were holding the sleeves of owls cloak and danced with me, I couldn't turn to see him.

"You'll love me at once the way you did once upon a dream." I was spun to face him, chest to chest. The man gazed down at me, smiling at me. "I hope I didn't frighten you." He smiled happily.

Prince Edward's POV

"What's that?" I asked Jasper, my new horse I got today. I looked around, smiling. The voice was beautiful, so amazing.

"Let's go have a look!" I pulled the reins and Jasper pulled the other way.

"Oh come one, I bet there will be an extra bag of oats and some carrots?" I bribed the horse and tried again to pull him towards the music. He listened this time. We took off at a gallop. Jumping logs, across streams, towards the singing. We took a leap, right into a tree branch. I was knocked from Jasper and landed right in the creek. Jasper came trotting back, seemingly grinning.

"No carrots!" I huffed and pulled myself from the creek. I hung my cloak on a tree branch along with my boots and hat. We would rest here until they have somewhat dried. My horse leaped to his feet, neighing at something. Little critters were making off with my stuff!

"Hey!" I yelled and ran after them. I stopped suddenly when I saw the most beautiful girl. Soft gentle gold locks cascading down her back. Her skin fair and her lips red and plump, the things she could do with those lips! I shook my head, I was a gentleman, I was a prince I would contain my… desperate urges for this young girl. I pulled back the weird animals who were dancing with her and replaced them with myself, singing the song I had heard for the past hour then spinning her to face me, a little to har for she wound up pressed against my chest with those beautiful little developing breasts.

"I hope I didn't frighten you." I smiled happily down at her. She pulled shyly away from me.

"It's not that." She whispered and then turned from me, I grabbed her hand and she turned, her eyes danced with fire. I found her anger funny and playful.

"Wait, what is it then?" I asked.

"I'm not supposed to speak to strangers." She said firmly, pushing her hand from mine with one hand and pulling with the one I was holding. Upon freeing herself she turned and I once again grabbed her hand.

"But we aren't strangers, we've meet before. You said it yourself!" I grinned and began singing her song, "I know you I've walked with you once upon a dream. Yes it's true that visions are seldom what they seem, but if I know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream." She was walking away but stopped next to a tree trunk gazing at me. I pulled her gently towards me, seeing if she was ok with the movement and she came without a second thought.

"You are beautiful." I whispered to her.

"My gaurdins say I was given gifts from fairies." She giggled. I loved her little giggle, I wanted to make her laugh. I wanted to get to know the Rose behind the shy fasade. I had seen a hint of her feirce nature and I knew that was more her than the shyness.

"Well I wouldnt doubt that, beauty and a dazzling voice." I chuckled.

"My voice is dazzling?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh very, I followed it to you. Its so crisp and clear and... beautiful." I tried to explain. She laughed aloud and I grinned happily.

"What's your name?" I asked, pulling her closer to my chest.

"My name… oh, it's umm." She stuttered then looked up at me in horror. "oh no! I must go, goodbye!" She called, tearing from my grasp she sprinted off. I ran after her.

"Wait when will I see you again?" I asked.

"Oh never, never!" She cried.

"Never?" I asked, but she was gone, flitting behind a tree. She was fast little thing. I groaned and plopped onto the ground, Jasper dropped my boots next to me. I pulled them on angrily, muttering to myself. "I found her ol' boy. The girl I'm going to marry." I climbed onto him and galloped back to the castle.

**For those who read my Beauty and The Beast story you know it was kinda short, only ten chapters... well this story i am struggling to make ten chapters from it. which is why it took longer to come out. Please enjoy though! sorry i didnt have time to proofread it more than once and run a spellcheck rlly quick. I dont have a Beta and ive had tons of college work and exams plus i found out i am moving to DisneyWorld for sure. yep i got accepted into the program :) only 7000 ppl get accepted out of 30000 soo woop! **

**REVIEW!**


	3. Delicate

**Wooo Third Chapter! Remember my warning, this is a M rated story. So technically you have to be 18 to read this, just like if it were a R rated movie. Also sorry this only was able to be proofread once. i dont have a beta and i had major college work and exams to study for and then i found out out of 30,000 people only 7,000 people are accepted to work in disney world and i was ACCEPTED! woop so im moving to florida to live and work in disney :) Also i am struggling to make this at least ten chapters so this might be a shorter story but im trying :) thats why it took longer than usual to get it out! enjoy!**

**leave a review!**

Chapter Three

"Delicate"

Rose's POV

I lay all night thinking about the man I had ran into. He couldn't have been more than eighteen, hardly a man if you asked me. I wanted to see him again. Though I knew it was forbidden, especially since Alice had warned me yesterday of the evils of this world while we ate some cake. It was simple, Bella made it. She had warned me of evil sprites and witches, which would disguise themselves as normal every day people. They wanted me safe and so I promised I would not speak to any strangers. The more I thought about it, the more I knew that the man I met was no stranger, he looked so much like the one in my dreams, and I can't help but think I had truly met him before. I decided I would return to that exact spot in hopes that he would be riding though again. I rose from my bed, seeing Alice sitting in a chair by the fire I told her I was leaving to play outside and would indeed be home in time for lunch. She nodded and I slipped out running through the forest. I came to the turn in the creek where he had stood and sang to me, it seemed like my self consious had brought me here... I jumped to the rock in the middle of the stream and stooped to look at the fish swim by me, I ran my hands though the water.

"I had hoped you would be here." A voice spoke and I looked up. He was smiling down at me from atop his horse on the side of the creek.

"Hello." I smiled and stood, straightening my back. He slid from his horse and tied the reins to a nearby tree. I jumped and landed on the side of the riverbed. Not once slipping, thankful for that.

"Good morning." He smiled and bowed. I giggled and curtsied. "Would you take a walk with me?" He asked.

"I would love to." I agreed and took his arm as he led me through the trees.

"Will you tell me what your name is?" He asked. I smiled; I had decided I would tell him Rose, for Alice, Bella and Angela called me Rosalie.

"If I do, you must tell me yours." I bartered. He laughed heartedly.

"Agreed." He smiled.

"It's Rose." I winked.

"Edward." He winked back.

"Edward, I like that name." I smiled.

"Rose is perfect, a rose is a beautiful and delivate flower. You are beautiful and delicate, such a perfect name fo you." He smiled and though he meant well I was angry and turned my face from him. Ripping my arm from his I walked faster and walked ahead of him.

"Rose? I am sorry did I say something wrong?" He asked. I spun to meet his eyes.

"I am not as delicate as you seem to think. I am not some spoiled little girl who has no idea what to do with herself. I have to cook and clean and I climb tree's and I cant remeber the last time I got hurt. I even managed to fight off a boar one time in these very woods!" I spat.

"What? A boar, Rose! Those are really dangerous!" He said in a panic.

"It wasnt a big deal, and I was fine and handled it." I huffed.

"Rose when I said delicate I meant... well... I didn't mean you couldn't take care of yourself." He sighed and held his hand out to me. I took it and let myself be pulled into his chest, he was so warm and he held me like I was a treasure.

"Then what do you mean?" I whispered and placed my forehead against his chest.

"I mean't that you shouldn't have to clean and cook and fight off boars. You should be pampered and loved and taken care of because you deserve it." He whispered into my hair.

"Life sometimes isn't fair, and it deals you a different set of cards than you had hoped for." I shrugged and turned my head so that I could fit it in the crook of his neck.

"I would take care of you, you wouldn't have to ever not have everything you need." He whispered.

"That would be nice, but again this is the real world." I pulled from him and kissed his cheek. "I will always need to work for something, for that feeling of fulfillment you get when its finished." I explained. He nodded and looked off in the distance.

"I have to get home... but I will see you again tomorrow afternoon not morning." He smiled and I nodded. I watched as he mounted his horse and with a wave galloped into the tree's. I watched him go and knew in my heart I wanted him forever, and fell in love with him the moment he told me he wanted to take care of me and never have me work again. It was a sweet gesture though I would never allow it. It showed he truely cared, maybe even loved me.


	4. I Give You Myself

Chapter Four

"I Give You Myself"

_Previously…_

"I have to get home... but I will see you again tomorrow afternoon not morning." He smiled and I nodded. I watched as he mounted his horse and with a wave galloped into the tree's. I watched him go and knew in my heart I wanted him forever, and fell in love with him the moment he told me he wanted to take care of me and never have me work again. It was a sweet gesture though I would never allow it. It showed he truly cared, maybe even loved me.

**Two Years later**

Rose's POV

I woke happily, today was my sixteenth birthday and Edward had promised me a wonderful gift. I jumped from my bed, pulling on my gray skirt with the off white blouse and pulled on a new corset, lacing it tight as a young woman should before pulling back some of my hair with a headband and skipping down stairs.

"Oh she is going to be so happy when she finds out that all these years she was really…" Angela gushed before Bella hushed her.

"Shhh, we don't want her over hearing!" Bella snapped.

"Look we are going to have to use them! We can't get all this done by ourselves!" Bella groaned.

"No we are not taking any chances!" Alice chided before I stepped into the room.

"What are you all fussing about now?" I grinned.

"Nothing, now we need you to go pick berries!" Angela smiled.

"Yes, lots of berries!" Alice grinned. I didn't want to point out that yesterday I had picked berries, I wanted out of the house as much as they wanted me out. I skipped happily out picking berries as I made my way to our usual meeting place, I can't believe that two years had passed. Two wonderful years filled with laughter and love. Sure we fought, sometimes days went by that neither could see the other. We made it though and that is what is most important. He was there waiting for me, my best friend and my true love. I placed my basket down before running to his arms and placing my lips firmly to his as he spun us around.

"Happy birthday my love." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you." I whispered and looked at his horse; sure enough there was two blankets and a basket for lunch. He placed me down and pulled a blanket down and opened the basket with bread, cheese and dried meat. Simple but delicious! We talked as we ate, ignoring the subject we had been battling with the past couple of weeks. We had finally decided that my sixteenth birthday was the day. He cleared away the meal when I finished and grabbed the second blanket.

"We are really doing this." I smiled.

"You can still say no. I don't want us to do this if you don't want to. After all we aren't married." He frowned.

"Yet, we aren't married yet but as soon as you break off your arranged marriage you will be all mine." I grinned happily.

"That my present for you." I told my father I wasn't letting him make the decisions for my life. I told him I was marrying you." He smiled happily and he kneeled to one knee pulling out a large cut diamond ring. I smiled and cried and laughed all at the same time. I was getting married! "Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes!" I grinned and he stood, pushing the ring into my finger.

"We both have a lot of secrets don't we?" He asked, I nodded. We had agreed long ago that for now we would enjoy the world with just us in it, that when the time came we would tell each other the secrets we kept. Like where he lives, where I live, who we live with. It never mattered until recently. "I think we need to tell them to each other, starting with me meeting you're three guardians." He frowned. "Also I need to tell you exactly who my family is." I placed my lips to him, silencing him.

"We will do that all tonight, come to the cottage in the glen. You can meet them, tell me about your family and then we will get married. As of right now, we have some business to attend to." He grinned at me and grabbed the blankets before laying them out on the ground. I turned my back as he unlaced my corset, pulled down my skirt and pulled the blouse over my head. He laid me down as he undressed himself, kicking his boots off, pulling down his breeches and pulling his shirt over his head. This had been building for two years. Two years of him fiddling beneath my skirts, my hand down his breeches, this was what all of that had led up to. Us completely naked and vulnerable to each other. He grabbed the second blanket, placing it next to us before laying next to me. His hand on the flat of my stomach, his hand running slowly up and down my stomach.

"Edward please." I whispered as his fingers found my opening and plunged in. I groaned slightly, grinding myself onto his fingers, he added another finger, stretching me before he leaned over me, kissing my stomach down until he hit my treasure trove. He ran his tongue over it and I hummed happily. He plunged his tongue in. I groaned and wiggled my hips, needing so much more than he had ever given to me before.

"Edward!" I moaned and he appeared above me, pushing my legs farther apart. I could feel him, hard and erect at my opening.

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

"Please Edward, please I want this." I begged, smiled broadly. He loved when I begged, I didn't do it often. I waited for the pain as he pushed into me. It hit like a ton of bricks. I gasped loudly and dug my nails into his back, biting his shoulder hard. He groaned and shoved fully into me. He was still until I let go with my teeth, kissing where I bit him before he pulled out and pushed back in. Pain again, but suddenly it felt so good.

"Oh Edward please more!" I whispered as he pushed harder into me, faster. The pain was long gone as I felt this coil in the bottom of my stomach tighten. He was making me feel pleasure like never before.

"Oh Rose, I'm almost there." He groaned into my neck before my back arched and I came, followed by him second later.

"That was like nothing I have ever felt before." I groaned as he pulled the second blanket over us and pulled me close to his chest.

"That was incredible Rosie. To imagine you are all mine, and we get to do that all the time!" He smiled happily.

We laid there reminiscing on the two years that had flown by, he helped me dress, and he had cloths in the basket along with water and food. He washed the virgin blood from me, so lightly and lovingly. I kissed him as we parted. Knowing it was only for a few hours, he was going to be at the cottage tonight. I smiled to myself as I walked home. I hurt, I was sore; walking was hard for the first few minutes. I walked into the cottage and smiled when Alice, Angela and Bella jumped from behind the door and yelled surprise. A beautiful cake stood tall, sixteen candles on top and a beautiful dress on the chair.

"Oh it's wonderful! This whole day has been wonderful. Oh my dears I have meet someone." I sang happily to them.

"What? I stranger?" Alice asked.

"No, I have seen him over the past two years but I know its love." I grin.

"Oh my dear this cannot be, this is terrible." Alice muttered.

"Why is this terrible, I am sixteen after all." I ask.

"Oh dear it's not that, you are betrothed." Alice frowned.

"Betrothed?" I asked in horror.

"Yes, to a Prince." Angela sang happily.

"How could I be with I Prince I would have to be a…"

"Princess?" Bella asked, you are King Carlisle's daughter. Hidden away to be kept safe from an evil prophecy…" I cut her off.

"Yes I know that story but I am not Aurora! I am Rose, Rosalie!" I yell.

"My dear, it is far better for you to forget this boy, for by tomorrow you will be safe from the spell and marrying the Prince." Alice said gently.

"Forget him? He is my everything!" I yell and run upstairs, flinging myself into the bed. How will I explain to my betrothed that I believed myself a peasant girl, who was going to marry a handsome peasant boy… that I had given him myself I believed in that so. I rook the ring on my finger and turned it so it looked like a simple golden band. I cried and cried until Alice came upstairs to make me dress to go meet this father of mine.


	5. Green Orb

**Hey guys, sorry for the late late update but I had a bit of Drama my story Queen of Darkness was literally copy and pasted to anothers profile. At first I was angry and then when I calmed down I messaged the girl. She wasn't very nice at first, mean words and stuff. Then when I explained how these stories especially the original ones like Queen of Darkness are my babies and I work hard on them, she relented and deleted it. So thanks to her for being understanding, because I really didn't want to have to report her, and have this big thing. **** enjoy!**

Chapter Five

"Green Orb"

Bella's POV

I looked around at the mess my stupid friends had made. I gooey cake and a joke of a dress and I wanted to cry.

"What will Rose think when she comes home and see's this mess? The dress is horrid, the cake is practically melting! This is suppose to me special and I for one stick with what I said before. We need those wands! I shout, kicking out of the terrible dress, the sewing coming undone easily. I ran up the stairs to the small chest and grabbed them. "Look they are as good as new!" I smile happily, handing Alice and Angela our wands.

"Fine, Angela take care of the cake, Bella clean the room and I will fix the dress." Alice smiled. I told the mop to clean, the broom to sweep and the rag to dust. I turned and watched as the dress finished itself. It was pink, that was not poor Rose's color.

"Make it blue." I whispered and with a flick of my wand the dress was the most beautiful shade of blue.

"Bella!" Alice whined. "Make it pink!"

"Blue!"

"Pink!"

Soon there were showers of blue and pink sprays shooting around the house as we battled to have the dress the color we wanted. Suddenly the dress was half pink half blue.

"Oh you ruined it!" I yelled at her, hearing Rose humming I yelped and went to hid behind the door.

"Hurry! She is coming! Make it pink!" We hid behind the door, smiling to ourselves. She was going to me so happy!

Tanya's POV

I looked over my cowering pets, stupid idiots they were.

"Sixteen years! Sixteen years we have been searching for her and nothing! She can't just VANISH!" I screamed at them. All handsome men, all stuck under my spell, forced to do my will. "You sure you checked everywhere, the castle, the village, the forest?"

"Yes, yes you Excellency. Every house in every village, the forest and in… every cradle!" The smaller man told me proudly.

"Cradle? CRADLE?" I screamed, lashing out with my staff. Shooting lightning with my anger. This whole time my brainless man hunks were searching for a baby! She hadn't been a baby, let alone a child in years. I crumpled into my chair with disgust.

"My pet." I spoke to my faithful little crow, "Fly, search for a young girl of sixteen, beautiful, hair gold and red lips that shame the red red rose. Now go, and don't let me down." I whispered as he flew away in search of little Aurora.

Crow's POV

Girl Girl, I was looking for a girl. Hair gold like a nest, lips red like blood. Girl, girl! I flew, seeing pretty colors fly from a cottage. Wooo pretty lights, I swung down to looked, I peered through the windows. All closed, suddenly a girl came running from the woods and flung the door open. Girl, girl! I heard the little people talking to her, she was a princess, the girl the girl! I had to go tell me mistress! I flew away towards the forbidden mountains.

Prince Edward's POV

I left my beautiful Rose, it a hurt me every time I left her side. I knew though that after tonight, I was never going to leave her again. I truly loved her with all my might and I knew I was going to marry her. Not this Aurora girl. I rode to my Prince Carlisle's castle as fast as I could, father was already waiting for me.

"Phillip! You can't go gallivanting off! Aurora will be here soon and I won't have you gone when she does." He chided.

"I already told you father I will not marry Aurora. I am going to marry Rose!" I said firmly.

"The peasant girl? I forbid it, what would we tell Carlisle?" He asked.

"Carlisle is a reasonable man! He would understand, after all he knows love, you can tell by how he looks at his Queen."

"Now Edward!" He started.

"Now father, I'm off to marry my woman." I smiled as I trotted to the stables to feed Jasper and give him water before we raced off to my future bride.

Rose's POV

I walked behind my guardians, they were so different than I had every seen before. Wings, they had wings! They were the three good fairies, the ones that all the kingdom know about. I couldn't believe that I was truly Princess Aurora, I couldn't believe I would never see Edward again. We snuck around the darkened halls, I didn't understand all the sneaking about but I followed their wishes. We went into a beautiful room, in the highest tower of the castle.

"This was to be your room if we didn't have to flee from Tanya." Bella explained.

"Shhh! King Carlisle asked that he explain to her the events." Alice hissed. I didn't bother prompting them, I was to heartbroken to care any longer.

"One last gift, from us to you, a symbol of thy royalty, to wear proud as thee birthright and noble duty." With a flick of their three wands a golden crown appeared and floated to rest perfectly upon my golden hair. I buried my head in my arms, leaning against the desk crying. Everything I had ever known or loved was suddenly ripped from me.

"Rose…" Angela started.

"No, let her be. We will be right outside dear." Alice smiled and ushered the other two out. I couldn't help but feel complete despair as I was left alone with my thoughts. How could I live a life with people who I have never met in my life? Married to a man who wasn't my Edward? I couldn't stop myself as I let go of all restraint and let the tears take over. My tears stopped when I strange green light appeared from a doorway in the fireplace. Suddenly I knew nothing but the green orb and the intense desire to touch it. I stood; a ghostly music filled my ears. I followed it up the stairs.


End file.
